How he really is
by Prutsj
Summary: This is my first story, i try to write a good one but it's up to you if i need to keep writing on it or not.. I hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

Kate never thought that she'd be so happy at this very moment

Chapter 1: How it worked out

Kate never thought that she'd be so happy at this very moment. It's been six months since she's seen her bastard of a boss so caring and so protective.

If somebody told her a year ago that she'd be together with such a bastard she'd say they're nuts, but in the end it's al she ever wanted.

It all started a little over six months ago:

_The team had just solved a really tough case and because of that Abby and Kate wanted to celebrate it. They'd agreed to go to the spa together on Saturday, it would be a girls day._

_On Saturday morning Abby and Kate were talking about their day, what they'd do and how much they miss the time to go to the spa, when suddenly Abby's phone started to ring._

"_Abby Sciuto speaking"_

"_Hi Abbs, I need you back at HQ" Gibbs said gruffly_

_Kate already figured it was Gibbs by the tone of voice she heard._

"_Abbs, give me the phone will ya" Kate asked, while Abby have it to her._

"_Hi Gibbs, I'm sorry but Abby is off limits for today. We're going out. Bye!" and with that Kate hang up_

"_What did you just do! That was the bossman!" Abby said hysterical_

"_Yeah I know, but I hate it when he thinks that everyone jumps when he says something" Kate said furious_

"_Way to go girl! I never thought you'd stand up against him like this" Abby said with a grin on her face_

"_What do you mean, I always stand up against him" she said_

"_Yeah, but this is different. Well you know… You, Gibbs,…" Abby said_

"_What?" Kate asked in disbelief_

"_I know you have the hots for him. Don't you dare to deny it!" Abby said and while she said that Kate began to blush._

"_So it is true then? You are in love with our silver-haired-fox" Abby asked curious_

"_Well euh… I dunno… Maybe, yes… No…" Kate stumbled_

_In the meantime Gibbs was pretty angry with Kate for ending the call the way she did._

_He decided to call her cell phone._

"_Kate Todd" she answered her phone_

"_Why in hell did you end that call instead of Abby?" he barked into the phone and Kate didn't miss the way he said it._

"_Because you don't need to disturb people who actually have a life and who try to enjoy their rare free time you bastard!" and with that Kate was again pissed off and again ended the call abruptly_

"_I guess that it was Gibbs who called" Abby said_

"_Good guess Abby, why does he have to be such a bastard all the time? He can just ask it polite you know" Kate said angry_

"_Hey, you know our silver-haired-fox. He's always a bastard, to every one, even to you" Abby said, but the last part wasn't meant to be said so she gave herself a mental headslap._

"_What do you mean, even to me?" Kate asked now confused_

"_Well you know, euh, that wasn't supposed to come out. I just think he has the hots for you Kate. He never headslaps you, he always calls you Kate…" Abby said_

"_He doesn't slap you either, and he calls you Abby, that doesn't mean anything" Kate defended herself_

"_Yeah, but he hasn't said please to me and he doesn't make sure that when we need to sleep at the office I don't get cold…" Abby now said, while Kate was really surprised_

"_That's not true Abby, he doesn't check on me, and if he does, it's because he also does it with McGee and DiNozzo" Kate said_

"_Lets go now, otherwise we won't get to the spa if me stand here any longer" Kate said again to deny the little feeling inside her who told her that her boss does care about her._

"_Your right! Come on, lets go!" Abby said enthusiastic_

_Gibbs was totally pissed off at Kate because she overreacted according to him, he doesn't spoil the fun for other people and he also does have a social life._

_At least he thinks he has, the more he thinks about it, the more he agrees with Kate. 'Com on Gibbs, when did you go so soft on anyone? Is it because it's Kate who said it?' he says to himself. 'Come on, lets just concentrate on the case for now' and with that he begins on the case in front of him…_

_Two days later:_

_Kate comes out of the elevator and is going her way to their desks._

"_Good morning Tony, god morning McGee" she said, and when she wanted to turn around her desk, she saw Gibbs sitting but said nothing._

"_Morning Kate, how was your weekend?" DiNozzo asked curious_

"_It was great DiNozzo" she started "until someone had to spoil it for awhile" Kate said while looking at Gibbs_

_After that Gibbs looked up and watched how Kate turned her head away. DiNozzo was even more curious now._

"_What did you do?" he asked, McGee had seen the way their female co-worker and boss looked at each other, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of their boss' wrath._

"_Abby and I went to the spa on Saturday and we had a really good time. On Saturday evening I went out with some friends I knew in high school." Kate said smiling while she thought back at Saturday. Gibbs on the other hand wanted to talk to her about what she said and what happened on Saturday cause she obviously hadn't forgotten that._

"_Did you hear that probie, she was with Abby!" DiNozzo now concentrated on McGee instead of Kate_

"_Yeah I heard that DiNozzo, and as a matter of fact I already knew that" McGee answered_

"_What! You knew and you didn't found it necessary to tell this!" __Tony now said in disbelief_

_And with that they were bickering again._

_Kate and Gibbs on the other hand stole glances at each other now and then…_

_Around lunch Kate went down to see Abby._

"_Hey girl, how was it on Saturday evening? Did you have fun?" Abby asked curious_

"_Hi Abbs, it was really nice to see them again! Especially Jane, she hasn't changed since we were in high school" Kate said and then she told what had happened in the bullpen this morning._

"_So Gibbs didn't even say something about it, he didn't bark or something?" __Abby asked_

"_No not at all, he just kept working and looked at me once in awhile. I've got a strange feeling about it Abby" Kate said with her back to the door so she didn't notice Gibbs standing behind the door and listening to what they said._

"_What strange feeling do you have?" __Abby asked with a smile_

"_I don't know, the only thing I do know is that I want him to apologize, is it that hard not being a bastard for once and just tell someone he's sorry?" __Kate said_

"_Well I don't know Kate. Gibbs isn't someone to say he's sorry, but I don't say it doesn't happen, he's said please to you and I hadn't heard him say that either…" __Abby said smiling._

_Gibbs decided that he needed to put his pride away for once and tell her that he's sorry for his behaviour on Saturday, so he walked in without them noticing._

"_Agent Todd, could I speak to you for a second?" Gibbs said in his usual gruff voice_

_Kate and Abby jumped when they heard him and Kate immediately turned around to face her boss._

"_Off course Gibbs" Kate said and went directly towards the elevator._

"_Gibbs" Abby began " don't be a bastard will you, or you'll ruin it" Abby said because she knew how he felt about her best friend._

_Gibbs looked at her, smiled and went to the elevator._

_When they were both in the elevator he switched on the emergency button and the elevator came to a hold._

"_What did you want to say?" __Kate asked a bit mad_

"_I don't want to hear that tone of voice if you want to hear what I wanted to say" Gibbs said_

"_You act like a bastard all the time but I can't be mad at you when you speak to me like that?" __Kate was really getting pissed off again_

"_And you think I like being a bastard? That I like to bark at DiNozzo, to watch and see that all I have left is my job and that boat in my basement!" Gibbs said angry, he didn't want this, he didn't want a fight with her and he certainly didn't want her sympathy. Kate looked at him shocked, part of it because he never said things about his private life and the other part because she didn't expect him to be so soft and vulnerable._

"_Look, being a bastard isn't an answer Gibbs. You're a good man and you'll be a good father one day. But hiding yourself and acting as a bastard all the time doesn't help." Kate said but she wasn't angry anymore._

_Gibbs hat to swallow a couple of times when he heard her say about being a father._

"_Look Kate, all I wanted to say was I'm sorry about Saturday. I'm sorry I ruined your day with Abby" Gibbs said and with that he switched on the elevator again and the rest of the ride was in silence._

_The rest of the day went by in silence, at least between Kate and Gibbs. Tony on the other hand found it really boring and played games instead of doing his paperwork._

_Around 5 pm Gibbs said to the team that they could go home, McGee and DiNozzo didn't need to be said twice and were gone immediately._

_Kate was still working on a profile and didn't want to go home yet. So they worked together in silence for about half an hour._

"_Gibbs, why did you take of after what I said in the elevator? __Kate asked at some point_

"_Sorry Kate but this isn't the place to talk and I'm sorry but at this point it's none of your business" Gibbs said_

"_Fine, but all I want is to let you know that your not alone! You have friends you know!" Kate said and took her purse and coat and took off._

'_Good going Jethro! Abby told you that you needed to be careful' he said to himself. _

_He decided to visit her tonight but first he needed a coffee…_

_Kate had just taken a shower when someone knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" she asked first_

"_It's me Kate. Please open the door?" __Gibbs said_

_Kate was thinking if she didn't need to change first but decided she could do that while he was inside so she opened the door._

"_Come in Gibbs" she said and went to her living room_

"_Look Kate, I came here to tell you why I reacted that way…" he said while sitting down on the sofa._

"_Gibbs I don't want to push you. If you want to keep it to yourself or if you don't trust me enough just tell me and I won't ask it again" Kate said_

"_It's not that I don't trust you, I do. It's just because I never told anyone and I really need to tell someone" Gibbs admitted. She'd never seen him like this, never seem him so vulnerable._

"_I have been a father, my first wife Shannon and I had a beautiful daughter named Kelly. The were murdered. It happened when I was in the marines and I was overseas at the moment. Shannon had witnessed a crime and she had to testify on the trial. But one day they both were on their way to the trial when someone shot the driver and my wife and daughter were killed in the car crash." Gibbs told her the whole story and Kate sat next to him, listening to what he said._

"_When I came back they were already buried. So you were right, I was married four times. But after Shannon my wives weren't the same, I all loved them but the connection, the spark between us couldn't be replaced." He said, Kate now rested her hand on his knee and sat closer to him_

"_I'm sorry to hear that Gibbs. I had no idea you had a daughter otherwise I wouldn't have said that in the elevator" Kate said_

"_It's not your fault. But that's the reason why I am the way I am." He said while looking at Kate's hand_

_Kate couldn't help and kissed him carefully on his cheek, but at that moment he turned his head so that she kissed him right on the lips instead._

"_Kate… Kate? Look at me… I don't know if it was meant to be like this but I do like you. I understand if you don't feel the same way because I'm still a bastard, I'm your boss, I'm much older than you, I'm…" Gibbs tried to say but he was cut short by Kate when he felt her soft lips on his._

"_I do feel the same way. I don't care that you're a bastard, or that you're my boss or that you're older." She said and then kissed him again._

That was six months ago and she still didn't regret what she said… Deep inside she knew he wasn't such a bastard, it was just a wall of defence where he could hide his feelings…

please write reviews because it's my first story and maybe i won't be able to update real quick because i have many schoolwork but i'll do my best for you guys!!

Kibss forever!!

Groetjes, prutsj


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What language

Chapter 2: What language?

"Jet? How would you feel if we'd tell it to the team that we're together? I really don't want to hide it anymore" Kate said when they were in the basement.

"I don't want to yet, but if you're uncomfortable with it we'll tell them tomorrow" Gibbs said because he knew that she didn't want to hide it anymore. Abby was already suspicious because she came by once when he was at Kate's house.

"Would you really want to do that for me? Kate asked

"Off course Katie. I know that you don't want to hide it anymore. That you want to discuss things with Abby, and that your sick of DiNozzo's jokes" he said

Kate immediately knew that he was right and that in the past 6 months he knows her damn good, that's when she also realizes that she loves him even more.

"Thank you Jet" she said and then kissed him passionately, soon they started to touch each other under their clothes and Gibbs started to undress Kate.

"I love you Jet" Kate said when they lay naked underneath the skeleton of the boat.

"I love you to Katie. Tomorrow we'll tell the team about us" he said, took Kate's hand, led her upstairs and made love to her again.

The next day:

"Good morning Kate" DiNozzo said when she entered the bullpen

"Good morning Tony, McGee, Gibbs" she said when she sat down on her chair. McGee said it back and Gibbs just stared at her, he'd said more than good morning when they woke up.

"You look so happy today, did you get laid yesterday Kate?" DiNozzo asked curious. But Kate was used to hear these questions so she didn't answer his comments.

Gibbs was standing behind his desk and walked over to Kate's and stood behind her chair.

"Katie, would you want to get Abby and Ducky? I want to tell them now" he whispered in her ear, what made Tony and even McGee very curious.

"What's going on boss?" Tony asked when Kate disappeared to the elevator.

"Nothing to worry about DiNozzo, so get back to work" Gibbs said while leaning against Kate's desk.

In Abby's lab:

"Abby, I need you to come with me" Kate asked when she entered the lab.

"Why do I need to come with you? Is there something wrong?" she asked nervous

"No there's nothing wrong, Gibbs wants to tell something" Kate said

"What does he want to say? I'll be right there" she said and put everything to a hold.

"Go to the bullpen, I need to get Ducky first" Kate said and with that she was on her way to Ducky, nervous as hell.

"Hi Ducky, Gibbs asked me to come and get you" she said

"Hi Caithlin, oh my, what does Jethro want to tell?" he asked

"I don't know Ducky, but he asked me to do it so I did it" Kate said, but she knew well enough what he had to say.

When they were all in the bullpen, Kate was very nervous and Gibbs stood in front of her, trying to calm her down without anybody noticing it.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Gibbs said

"Jethro, will you tell us or not?" Ducky asked impatiently

"I have a relationship, it's a little over 6 months now" he said

"Oh my Jethro, not another one like your ex-wives is it?" Ducky asked nervous

"No Duck, this time it's more than just a relationship, I feel like I've found a reason to fight for love again" Gibbs said, Kate began to blush when she heard it

"Boss, who is she?" DiNozzo asked

"That would be me" Kate said, stood up and walked until she stood next to her lover/boyfriend. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh my god! I knew it! That's why you were at Kate's house when I came by!" Abby said and hugged Kate.

Tony and McGee both stood there with their mouth wide open because of the shock that their female co-worker and bastard of a boss were together.

"Jethro, I'd have to say that I agree with what you said earlier. Congratulations to both of you!" he said happily

"What's up DiNozzo? A little shocked aren't you?" Gibbs asked with a grin on his face

"Well boss, I'd have to say that I'm shocked yes, but I'm also glad that it's Kate your with. So congrats you two!" Tony said

"I'd have to agree with Tony this time boss. Congratulations" McGee said while Kate was smiling and Gibbs lay his arms around her waist.

"Guys, thank you. But would you want to keep it to yourself for now, I don't want the director to know because otherwise he'll split us up" Kate said with a huge smile on her face because she finally can act normal at work.

That night:

"Jet, thank you for today. I know that you didn't want to tell it but you did, I really appreciate it. I love you!" Kate said when they sat on the couch.

"I'd do anything to make it easy for you. You've chosen to be with a grumpy old bastard and I'm very lucky that you have, so I won't make it complicated" he said

"Jet, you know that I don't care that you're a bastard or that your older. I fell in love with you for who you are and that won't change. I knew from the beginning that you were a bastard, that's a part of why I love you!" Kate said honest.

"I still don't know how you put up with me all this time, but I'm damn happy that you do it" he said and then kissed her.

"Jet, what are we going to do with the director now that the team knows about us?" Kate asked

"I don't know, I'll talk to Tom tomorrow and we'll see, can we just go to bed now please, I'm a little tired" he said

"Oh, is my lover a bit tired, he'll need his beauty sleep. It's not because I've worn you out is it?" Kate asked and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Special agent Todd, if I didn't knew better I'd say you call me old! I'll show you how old I am Katie" he said with a grin on his face and took her with him to his bedroom

"Good morning Katie" Gibbs said to his girlfriend who's lying next to him

"Good morning Jethro" she said in return and kissed him

"Hon, do you ever wonder how it would have been if I hadn't switched that phone off from Abby? If we'd have the guts to tell it that we have feelings for each other?" Kate asked while she was drawing circles with her hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I do wonder about that and I'm sure that it would have worked out because Abby would push us. She knows us both and she knew I had feelings for you and probably the other way around to." He said honestly

"Yeah I bet your right" she said and laughed

"Hi Abbs, how are you?" Kate asked when she entered the lab

"Oh hi Kate, good good, I've been to a party yesterday, it was really good! Oh by the way, tell me everything about you and Gibbs and I mean really everything!" Abby said while bouncing up and down

"Well, it's not so special. You know that we went to the spa together and that Gibbs interrupted our fun right?" Kate began her story

"Yeah, don't I know that!" Abby said quickly

"Well, that Monday he came by because we had a little fight in the bullpen. Then he told me something I wouldn't have guessed so I sat down next to him while he talked and tried to comfort him after he told the story. And the next thing I know is that I woke up beside him, naked, in my bed" Kate said

"Gibbs telling something private? You must really be special! I've known him almost 6 years and he's never told me such things…" Abby said with a smile

"Yeah she is Abbs!" Gibbs said with a smile on his face and then gave Kate a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Gibbs, I'll ask you just one thing…" Abby said serious when she saw them together

"What's that Abbs?" Gibbs asked

"Please don't spoil it with her. I wouldn't care if you are the president of the united states but I will hurt you if you hurt my sis!" she said deadly serious, Kate found it very sweet that she's said this

"Abbs, I'll do anything to make it work this time" Gibbs said

"But if you'll excuse me, I've got something to handle. See you later Abbs, bye Katie!" he gave her a kiss and then went to the elevator.

When Kate was back in the Bullpen there was a card on her desk, when she opened it, it read:

'_Vanaf het moment dat we elkaar ontmoetten, voelde ik dat we iets specials hadden. Ik zie je graag en ik wil graag de rest van mijn leven met je delen. __Liefs, Jethro_'

It was written in a foreign language, that's for sure. So she asked him in which language it was written.

"Look, I'll make it easy for you, I'll translate it and write it again" he said

"I'm sorry, I think it's a European language, close to Germany" she said

"Well your right. Maybe you need to look for the biggest diamond industry in Europe and find their language" he said grinning

Half an hour later Kate was searching for the biggest diamond industry in Europe and she found it: Antwerp.

Now all she needed was to find the language, but that was easy cause it's the same as the Netherlands, but there they have 3 languages, Dutch, French and German.

Now she looked at babelfish and the translation was:

'_From the moment we met, I felt that it was something special. I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Love, Jethro_'

"Gibbs, that's really sweet and I'd love to spend it with you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah? Then you'd also love to come and live with me?" he asked

"Are you serious? What about work? What about director Morrow?" Kate asked


End file.
